


Tak and the Power of Juju: Destiny Unbound

by Fireember345



Category: Tak (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Emotional, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Other, nickelodeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireember345/pseuds/Fireember345
Summary: Do not own Tak and the Power of Juju just did this fanfic TV series thing. This is what I would have done if I were in charge of the series. It's a combination of the Game, Tv series, and some of my ideas.Tlaloc has betrayed his tribe and Juju and turned the people into sheep. Loc is their champion but is missing. It is to take to find him and fulfill his destiny will he succeed? Find out in Tak and the Power of Juju: Destiny Unbound.
Relationships: Aurora Juju/ Darkness Juju (formerly), Aurora Juju/ Original Character, Keeko/Fauna, Moon Juju/ Original Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Tak/Fauna, Tak/Flora, Tak/Jeera
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: Of Man and Juju

Within the Six Moon Shamans’ Temple…

As Blue fire burned by torches, held by statues of the Ancient Juju, Moon Juju, lied a pedestal of marble that held on top a scroll of blue.

It unfurled itself to reveal its tale of great Juju history and a prophecy to be told.

* * *

_Before the time of man, before the Jujus cultivated the jungles into the realm of the mortal, there were the Ancient Jujus, Builders of Realms._

_They were the first ten Juju to be created from the Primordial Realm, Magic Juju, Light Juju, Time Juju, Space Juju, Moon Juju, Sun Juju, Nature Juju, Water Juju, Sky Juju, and Darkness Juju. With the powerful magic, they were born with as they built multiple realms, teeming with life as more Jujus were born. It was not exceedingly long before the Juju created their stroke of great genius or by great accident and luck, humans._

_The humans were gift intelligence and more practical use as they worshiped the Jujus and fueled their great magic and egos. The Juju Elders, which was that the Ancient Jujus called themselves, set the laws on how humans and chose the first human tribes to worship them._

_For Magic Juju was the tribe of the Great La’Vuuta Tribe, for Light Juju the great Brightly Tribe, for Time Juju the Mind Raider Tribe, for Space Juju, it was the Gravity Defiers Tribe, for Sun Juju it was the Hojununu Tribe, for Nature Juju it was the Drawl Druid Tribe, for Water Juju the Swollen River Tribe, for Sky Juju it was the Eaglevesten Tribe, for Darkness the Tribe of the Black Mist, and for Moon Juju it was her great and powerful Pupununu Tribe._

_These tribes were legendary for their connections to the Jujus and the people that became the first Shamans. However, most tribes of those days depended on only one Shaman to keep their magic strong while Moon Juju knew that no one person can shoulder all the world’s problems and created a system. She picked six to become her Shamans, five each a master in the five points of the Juju Harmony, connections to the powers granted by juju, Spirit, Weather, Dreams, Magic, and Nature, while the sixth, the High Shaman is the master of all five points and keeps balance with the other Shamans and their powers._

_The Moon Juju then gifted a shaman a Moonstone. If they ever needed her, the six shamans must unite the six moonstones to her temple of the Lunar Light and place them in the slots._

_The Pupununu then dubbed their great kingdom-like tribe,_ _Crescent. For generations, the Moon Goddess’ human tribe became a beautiful and thriving kingdom of greatness with every Chief being renown and great. They were known for their vast riches, supreme culture, strict military, amazing spenders, marvelous trade, adequate bathrooms, and a mastery of Juju Power. It was the light of the Moon’s greatness._

_But for there to be light, there must be shadow and darkness._

_No one truly knows what happened that fateful night, but the great Kingdom fell with their great Chief and the people vanished into the woods, hidden away from the eyes of the Jujus, and protected by the Moon Juju._

_Broken, lost, and lacking the luster it once held, the people still cling to hope through the Pupununu People’s Prophecy. The Prophecy stated that the great warriors trained by the High Shaman, will one day defeat the servants and king of Darkness, and restore the light of Crescent. It will all begin with betrayal and the fleeting powers of the moon._

* * *

The scroll then rolled back into its sealed state as the lights flickered away into darkness.

* * *

In the Forbidden Grounds of Shroud…

As the purple mist hissed through the hot rocks that burned by the corrupted landscape was a hooded man with two magical, dwarf-sized living voodoo dolls.

The area was eerie and repulsive as it smelt of the dead or when someone has not cleaned the toilet for seven years. The moon could not be seen from the shadowy clouds that linger in the sky as thunder can be softly heard. The land itself was covered in brambles and jagged rocks that would make it near impossible to walk barefoot without magic or very thick foot protection.

The hood man wondered the land as his dimwitted servants followed him.

“Hm, mmhmm hmhmh mhmhm? (Boss, are you certain we should be here?)” The tall thin one with a mouth sewn together wondered.

“Wats’ta matter, Needles. Scared of da dark like da whimp ya are?” His fatter counterpart mocked greatly as it angered the cloth creature.

The two began to argue as the man then silenced them.

“Quiet, you fools. This land belongs to the Black Mist. If they discover us, we will be executed on sight.” The hooded man sneered as he could see something in the distance, “There it is. The Altar of the Eternal Wrath.”

There it stood, massive, terrifying, and mostly unhygienic as there was a giant obsidian statue of a Skull with red magical ruby eyes. Within its massive mouth was a shrine with an Evil Juju sculpture with six arms with hands open for offerings.

The hooded man grinned madly as he snapped for his minions to get to work. In their puppet-like hands were dark purple candles with black markings looking like skulls. They placed each candle in the hand of the sculpture then stepped away for their master to reach the shrine.

In the Hooded Man’s hands was a dark tiki that looked like a Vampire Bat for him to place on the Altar in front of the sculpture, causing the candles to magically light with dark purple and blue flames. Then the man began to chant something twisted, causing the flames to flicker and swivel and the eyes of the sculpture to glow.

But as he was chanting, vampire bats began to swarm the altar, causing the voodoo dolls to cower and hug each other from the unnatural sight.

He kept chanting and chanting until his lips were numb and yet, there was no Juju in sight, just a swarm of vampire bats taking nest.

“Blasted Chant. I should have known that sage was a goof. All it did was sent me a colony of stupid bats.” The man cursed as he felt failure on his shoulders.

 **“Hey, now that’s no way of talking about your caller’s pet, now.”** A thousand voices that were exactly the same spoke in a Southern Voice.

It startled the man as he searched for the source.

“W-who said that?” He stuttered as he saw all the bat chuckle simultaneously.

 **“I did, through my pets. I am a very, very busy Juju and all, so I decided this approach would be better.”** The Juju answered through the bats.

“F-forgive, great Juju. I have been disrespectful.” The hooded man bowed and trembled as the bats sniffed him and glared.

Then all at once, the fluttered around him, removing his hood and knocking him on his back!

When the bats settled, the man picked himself up to reveal that he was the Spirit Shaman, Tlaloc of the Pupununu People.

 **“Pupununu? A Pupununu on the sacred altar summoning me?”** The voice sneered as the bats’ eyes glowed possessed red.

“W-wait! Please, oh great Juju! I am not here to anger you! I wish to strike a deal with you and as proof that my words are true, I bring you this.” Tlaloc begged as he riffled through his pockets and undid the cloth to reveal a moonstone.

The bats then settled down as their eyes no longer glowed.

 **“My, a moonstone. Wouldn’t Moon Juju be greatly offended if you gave this ultimate treasure that possessed a sixth of her great power? Let alone to little ol’ me?”** The Bats smirked as the looked at the stone with great interest.

“Moon Juju… Pathetic… She chose that fool over me and allowed her own worshipers to burn! I no longer see her as my Juju! No, I wish to become one, myself.” The Spirit Shaman explained, causing the surprised Juju that possessed the bats to laughed boisterously.

Tlaloc quivered at the sound as he covered his ears from echoes of a thousand and yet one voice.

**“So, that’s it. You came here to free yourself from the shackles of mortals and become a Juju. Interesting… So, what is your plan?”**

“If I take the Moonstones and destroy Moon Juju, the remaining Pupununu would be exposed to do what you and your Master wishes, then you make me a Juju.” He offered as the Juju took interest in his proposition.

**“You are willing to bring the death of your people to become a Juju Spirit? That is diabolical, twisted, cruel… I think I’ll like you. Very well.”**

Then suddenly, a floating scroll appeared, revealing to be a contract as Tlaloc gazed with excitement, while his minions cower with fear.

 **“Just dot it with your blood and we’ll be in business.”** The Juju explained.

Tlaloc did not hesitate as he pricked his find and smeared the small drop of blood to the paper, suddenly caused it the blood to transform into his name and the contract to disappear.

**“There, I will grant you some of my power to help with your mission, but this is your mission alone and know this, mortal. Failure is unwise, especially to a Juju like me.”**

With that, the bats fluttered away, leaving Tlaloc alone.

It was time to break his chains.


	2. Chapter One: Destiny Awakens

Weeks Later in the Hidden Tribe of the Pupununu…

The Shamans bid goodbye to the High Shaman Banutu Jibolba, his nephew, and his nephew’s friends, Keeko and Jeera left for a hike to the Juju Temple of Faith for Tak’s introduction into his apprenticeship.

Why they can think back when to all the times they raised him while training the warrior Lok.

* * *

_Memories…_

_The Shamans were finally able to settle down as their_ _Pupununu survivors were tended to and given shelter._

_So many lives lost, their homeland was taken and their connection to Jujus outside of Moon Juju’s family are severed. Moon Juju was able to save them and bring them to the abandoned lands of their ancestors, restored to their original state._

_“Do you think Highest Brother Jibolba will be okay, Brother Castongo?” The Nature Shaman Palm Viyyite, ever beautiful as a rose wondered with great concern._

_“Fear not, Sister Viyyite. Jibolba may be a bit… off pudding and eccentric, but he is the most powerful shaman of our tribe.” The Magic Shaman Shuluu Castongo, imaginative to bring his thoughts to the life assured her with his hand on her shoulder as they hear Tlaloc scoff._

_“You doubt him, Brother Tlaloc?” The Dream Shaman Xox, feaster of the darkest nightmares questioned, leaving his brothers and sister outraged by his comment._

_“If that old wart of the back of a Bunglsnog’s Butt was that powerful, then why did our great Crescent fell and leave us in exile?” The Spirit Shaman Tlaloc, walker among his ancestors and Juju questioned._

_“Brother Tlaloc! Do not pass the blame onto the High Shaman, especially since it was him and the great and Powerful Moon Juju that we were about to save as many as we can.” The Weather Shaman Truzzqu Rozz’jobo, joy tears that brought a triple rainbow, “Despite his great power, not even he, nor any shaman could have the power to stop the-.”_

_Then he suddenly stopped when there was the sound of a bush rustling in the clearing._

_Duty-bound and filled with the power of Moon Juju; the five shamans prepared themselves for battle with their relics of Night. From Viyyite, the Harvester Blades of Rebirth, from Castongo, the Orb of the Mystic’s Eye, from Xox, the Dream Rattle of Pleasant Slumber, from Rozz’jobo, the Dowsing Rods of Elemental, and from Tlaloc , the Charred Skull of Death Juju’s Son (Don’t ask, you do not want to know, trust me)._

_They may not win but they will die fighting for their tribe._

_Their fears were settled down to reveal the surviving students, Stumphermit (Loghermit’s grandson and apprentice to Viyyite) and Aka’Aka (Tlaloc ’s apprentice) with High Shaman Jibolba and… a baby?_

_“Thank Moon Juju, with her spectacular light and glory you are safe.” Viyyite sighed in relief as she hugged her apprentice as Aka’Aka tried to hug her mentor but was rejected by him._

_“I am sorry to interrupt this nice reunion, but we must make haste! Stumphermit, take Tak inside the temple, we have a lot of work to do.” The High Shaman ordered as he handed the sleeping newborn to the young Nature Shaman Apprentice._

_The remaining apprentices rushed into the Shaman’s temple while the other members of the Moon Shamans left. They waited for a whole hour until the ground began to rumble, causing the apprentices to look out to see a spell being cast. They watched as a giant veil of blue burst forward and blast the darkness away._

_Five minutes after the spells, the Six Shaman appeared as Jibolba took back Tak, who was asleep in his little woven basket._

_“The Darkness has been sent away and our village will live. The evils won’t find us as long as the Moon Juju shines over us.” The High Shaman announced as the baby he held snored a little, “We’re all safe now.”_

_Soon the Shamans and the new chief, Chief Boar Loghead made their announcement of the people’s safety and their resettlement on their ancestors’ land. All the while, Jibolba cuddled and cared for the newborn. He would soon have to make an announcement for his little friend._

_All Six Shamans and the surviving students gathered that night as the baby Tak was at the center sleeping while incense was burning with strange smells._

_“Thank you all for coming, brothers and sister. I have gathered you all today to discuss the importance of this young orphan and the destiny of our people.” The High Shaman_ _Banutu Jibolba announced as the hoods covered most of their faces._

_“Yes, this boy is definitely different from any child I usually see. I can feel a great power within him, something not quite understand.” Castongo hummed as he waved his hand, causing the infant’s arura to be seen, it was like the aurora borealis as the other shamans marveled at the sight._

_“Indeed, this poor boy was orphaned during the massacre when his parents lost their lives. They ask of me to raise him personally for reason I do not know. I purpose that the Six raise this boy as one of our own.” Jibolba clarified as he looked to the boy he saved from the Fall of Crescent._

_“Please, High Shaman, we are the Six Moon Shamans, not babysitters. We have enough on our plate already with salvaging the tribe. The boy should just be placed with the other orphans.” Tlaloc scoffed as he showed no empathy for the baby._

_“Tlaloc, have you no heart?” Xox scolded the spirit shaman, “Besidesh, hish parentsh ashk of him to be watched by the shamansh. We shhould honor their dying wishh.”_

_“And this boy has a powerful magical soul within him. His destiny must lie with us as a Shaman.” Viyyite added as Tlaloc would not hear it._

_“Please, this orphan has no place among us.”_

_“Then, let us put it to a vote. All in favor of adopting Tak of the Pupununu say aye.”_

_“Aye.” All but Tlaloc who mumbled curses on being ignored by his brothers and sister once again._

_“Very well, Tak will be raised by the Six, and once he reaches the age of thirteen begins his training as a Shaman.” The High Shaman announced as he waved his staff._

_“So, it shall be, by the blessing of the moon.” They all sang at once as Tak giggled sweetly by the sound of the song._

_“Now, for the second bit of business. The Moon Juju, before we began our protection spell, send to me a vision, a prophecy of the future.” The High Shaman began as he told of the Great Pupununu People’s Prophecy, “One day the Moon Juju will be in great peril by a Shaman of Darkness, but a great hero, trained by the Shamans will rise and not only save us all but reclaim the Crescent.”_

_“So, we must train for such a warrior to defeat and protect the great and powerful Moon Juju from the evil. Who would be such a warrior?” Rozz’jobo pondered then the High Shaman clapped his hands for the young squire to come forward._

_“Lok?” Xox gasped._

_“Yes, I believe the squire to the once-great General of the Pupununu People would be the best candidate for fighting the evil to come,” Jibolba assured them all._

_“Are you shure it ish he? Don’t get me wrong, High brother, I trusht your judgment, but are you chertain?” Xox wondered._

_“Yes, the boy is gifted in combat but he’s… a complete moron.” Castongo explained as he looked uncertain._

_“I can assure you, he is suited for his role and with a little help, we could train him into the finest warrior in all the realm, so says the Great Pupununu People’s Prophecy!”_

_“I won’t let you down, Jibolba! I’ll show the bad guys what I’m made of!” Lok announced as he showed off his combat skills, earning smiles from the Shamans._

* * *

_Four Years Later…_

_“Okay, Lok, this is the seventh hundred obstacle course simulated for enemy territory. Your goal is to reach the egg before the predator does. Ready?” Viyyite informed as the young one took the position of a wiblit, getting ready to run._

_“Ready for everything, for I the Lok shall be the hero of the Great Pupununu People’s Prophecy.” Lok proudly announced to the Nature Shaman, who rang the gong and caused the warrior to run into the obstacle course._

_Just about the time when the young child Banutu Tak (Taking the name of his adoptive uncle) appeared. The boy, with his new little friends, young Boar Jeera and tiny Keeko rushed to nature in search of aide. It was hard believing how much time has passed for them._

_It seemed only yesterday that the Six Moon Shamans took him in as their nephew._

_Her heartbreak as she saw a teary-eyed look on their face._

_“My Tak, whatever is wrong?” She wondered then presented a wounded Gratch, who was bruised up badly and breathing hard._

_“Blod and Bleeta hurt him.” Sweet little Tak whimpered as the Nature Shaman showed a face of outrage and disgust._

_“The Oongatchaka Twins. Again?” She huffed in anger, “I thought I told Oongatchaka Chaka and Oonga to put an end of this behavior. Oh, they are going to get Resurrection’s Revenge for seven days. That’ll teach them on not disciplining those brats…”_

_“Aunt Viyyite, you can fix him, can you?” Tak begged as she gave him an assuring smile._

_“Now, do not worry about a thing. Take him to my student, Stumphermit and he’ll have him back on his feet in no time.” She assured him as Tak and his friends smiled with hope and ran to Stumphermit._

_He was such a sweet boy; he will make a great Shaman._

* * *

_A Year Later…_

_Castongo summoned the illusion of many monsters that were known to Shaman as the young warrior to be, Lok was facing them off with great skills._

_“Kyaah!!” Warrior Lok bellowed as he grabbed an illusion rhino by the tail and swung it at a Woodie, making a strong girl, named Slog swooned over his combat skills the other group of girls._

_Catongo rolled his eyes as he feared that Lok would become a playboy. The teen needed to focus on saving the world, not girls. That is when the solution in the form of Tak appeared, who looked bored after done playing with his toy._

_“Uncle C, I’m bored.” He whined to the Magic Shaman._

_“Sorry, Tak but I am busy training Lok at this moment.” Castongo sighed as he ruffled the young boy’s hair._

_“Can I watch?” Tak wondered._

_“Yes but behave. It is important to train Lok to become a warrior.” He accepted as he created more and more illusion enemies._

_“Looks like he’s becoming a showoff.” Tak pointed out as Lok was flexing and posing, while easily defeating the dummies._

_Castongo moaned in frustration as he needed to deflate this teen's ego._

_“Hey, why not make it harder? Make fake monsters?” Tak suggested with an eager look in his eyes._

_“Tak, you know that shouldn’t be part of his training. He needs to learn to be ready for anything and everything.” The Magic Shaman scolded slightly, though was tempted to do so._

_He could not resist magic creatures for his nephew._

_“But how can he be ready for anything and everything if you don’t give him all you got. W-what if the bad guys make their own monsters?” Tak suggested as Castongo looks to his nephew as if he was a genius._

_“You know what, dear nephew? You are right.” The eccentric and imaginative shaman smiled mischievously._

_“And there is no better lesson than that of humility.”_

_“You are so right, nephew. So, what should we make first?” Castongo smirked as he and Tak looked like devils._

_“How about something with the body of a rhino, teeth like a bear, tail of a beave, spines of a porcupine, and claws of a jungle cat?”_

_Castongo did just that as Lok was caught off guard by the creature was in for a painful lesson. It was then, he learned to be prepared for everything and to never flirt with girls during training._

* * *

_A year and a half later…_

_Rozz’jobo performed his rain dance as Lok studied the powers a shaman could have._

_“Remember, Lok. With the power of the Juju, the right formation, and chant, there is no limitations on what you can do.” The Weather Shaman advised, “But a misplace step or the wrong words could bring pain and death.”_

_“Got it, Shaman Rozz’jobo.” Lok agreed as he jotted the notes down._

_The moment the dance was completed, the rain came in a light shower as the Great Pupununu People cheered for their corn to get its water it needed._

_“That’s all for today's lesson, great warrior.” The Weather Shaman concluded as he summoned an umbrella for Lok to use to keep himself dry._

_Rozz’jobo likes to enjoy the feel of rain. As the children were out playing in the rain around him, he spotted his nephew Tak. The boy was happy as can be, so oblivious, so content with himself and the world around him. The Weather Shaman feels the pangs of jealousy to never know that type of peace. But he also knew of pity for the boy, for him, he will never know of his real family or where he and many others came from._

_“Hello, dear nephew. What are you doing out of the rain?” Rozz’jobo asked the child cheerfully._

_“Playing jumps and skips,” Tak answered as the Weather Shaman chuckled a bit._

_“Come on, let’s get out of the rain. I have something I want to give you.” The shaman chuckled as he brought the boy inside and then gave the child a necklace with the crest of the Pupununu People, the language of the Pupununu’s moon with Dragonfly wings making it look like a mystical blue dragonfly._

_“Keep this always, Tak. Let it be a reminder of where we came from and who we are.”_

* * *

_Two Years Later…_

_“And sho, to the Great Moon Juju’sh wishdom, our people have thrived and become one of the first tribesh to be born. The onche ruinsh we live in now were onche our people’sh original tribal home.” Xox educated the children while shaking the rattle at the sleeping Lok._

_Tak then raised his hand to the elder man._

_“Yesh, Tak?” Xox wondered._

_“If this was our original home, doesn’t that mean we came from somewhere else? And if we did, why did we come here?” Tak wondered as the other children voiced the same thing._

_“Now, now. That ish another shtory for a time when you reach a chertian age.” Xox soothed the children as Lok abruptly woke up._

_“Woodie Attack!” Lok screamed as it terrified the children._

_“Cool, where is it?” The Chief’s younger daughter wondered as she was looking around and holding Tak’s hand in her search._

_Xox sighed as he used his magic to calm everyone down._

_“Forgive, Lok. I losht focoush and allowed a nightmare to shlip by in your training. That ish my fault. Let ush call it a day.” Xox announced as Lok and the rest of the children, except Tak, went home._

_Tak held his hand and looked up to him._

_“Do you promise to tell us, Uncle X?” Tak wondered as Xox chuckled._

_“Yesh, Tak. I promishe.”_

* * *

_Three years later in the Hut of the High Shaman…_

_The Shaman of Spirits pounded his fist into the ground as he made his connection with the Moon Juju._

_“Are you for certain?” Tlaloc scoffed in outrage._

_“Indeed, I am, I will not revoke Jibolba’s position as High Shaman or force him to appoint you as his apprentice, just because you feel jealous and insecure.” Moon Juju huffed at him._

_“I am not jealous nor insecure.” Tlaloc huffed like a child would, “I just see him getting weaker with each passing day, and if it weren’t for that weakness, we-.”_

_“Do not blame Jibolba for the Fall of Crescent. Now, I will hear no more of this. Good day.” Moon Juju bid as she disappeared._

_The Spirit Shaman then stomped out as Pins and Needles kept on eye on Tak._

_“Being used as nothing more than a babysitter… I know now what my path is.” He sneered as Tak coward away from him._

* * *

Current Time…

It was finally time to indoctrinate Tak as High Shaman Jibolba’s apprentice as his friends wanted to come to see the ritual.

Lok and the other Shamans vowed to look after the place as they were gone, unaware of what Tlaloc was up to.

* * *

An hour after Jibolba left…

Tlaloc began his sinister plan, with the power of an Evil Juju and their dark magic to confront the other Shamans.

They were defeated and captured as all but one of the Moonstones were his and with this power, he turned the tribe except those that left into sheep!

Soon the world will be his and he would be a juju!

If not for the prophecy…


	3. Chapter Two: Baa!!

At the Juju Altar…

“Jeez, Jibolba, why is this Altar thing so far out of the village?” Young princess Jeera complained as they have been walking for hours.

“It was part of the ritual that all future shaman apprentices go through. The temple was also built where the moon will shine in the sky and grant shamans a deeper connection with the Moon Juju. Plus, it’s a great way to lose the extra weight after your relatives bring fruit salad.” The High Shaman explained, “Besides, you two didn’t need to come.”

“Come on and miss Tak becoming a Shaman’s apprentice with a super awesome ritual? No way, we wanna see this.” Jeera answered then chuckled nervously as she was hiding her real answer from the elder shaman.

“Yeah, and it’s not because we wanna get out of cleaning out of the Pupununu Royal Luminescent Boar’s pigpen and fixing up the chicken coops or anything.” Keeko badly lied as the shaman sighed at the two children.

“Tak, how are you feeling? Nervous?” The High Shaman Jibolba asked his young nephew who had his head in the clouds.

“Excited,” Tak answered as he feels jittery about this night.

“You should be. You are about to enter your wright of passage and become a member of the Six Moon Shamans, the assistant to me.” Jibolba grinned as they reached the center of the Moon Altar.

There was a sapphire statue of the Moon Juju in a strange position.

Her arms were spread into a ‘Y’ while she had one leg up and holding two branches that burned with incense. The High Shaman then placed his nephew in front of the statue and helped in that same position and lit the branches on fire. Though it made Tak uncomfortable, it was required of the ceremony.

“Uncle J, why do I have to do this?” The young teen with a feather tied into his hair complained as he felt like a fool.

“Oh, nephew, I know this may look dumb, but this is a special meditation position to connect oneself to the heart of the moon and reach the magic within ourselves. Soon the incense will soon bring your spirit to contact Moon Juju and now, I must begin the incantation.”

The elder shaman then rubbed his hands and cleared his voice.

“Alright, you two, take a few steps back.”

Keeko and Jeera did so as they watched the ceremony begin.

The chanting sounded musical and harmonious as the Moon shined in the sky.

“Oh, Great Moon Juju, bringer of light in the darkness, Queen of the tides and master of Lunar Magic, I bring you another who wishes to follow in your light. I wish to make him my apprentice and take my place as High Shaman when my time has come.” Jibolba chanted as he felt the magic then placed his moonstone, “Come forth and evaluate this soul.”

That’s when it happened.

The smoke vanished and the magic was gone.

It startled the High Shaman.

“So, Uncle J, when do I meet Moon Juju? Is she coming?” Tak wondered as his uncle began to panic.

“Oh dear, oh dear, something is wrong. Moon Juju is not coming. She is in pain. I can- wait.”

The shaman suddenly stopped as he felt powerful magic coming their way!

“Everyone, get behind me!”

“What?” The princess gasped.

“Woah, man.”

“Uncle J-.”

“NOW!!”

The teenagers no longer questioned and hid behind the High Shaman as he held the Moonstone high up and began chanting! As a wave of red aura was coming forth, Jibolba created a barrier to protect himself and the three youths!

“What was that?” Jeera gasped as the High Shaman knew.

“My worst fear has come true… Quickly, to the secret hatch!” Jibolba announced as he pressed a button and revealed a trap door, causing the teens to fall in, and the elder man to follow them.

* * *

Outside the Hidden Tribe of Pupununu…

The teens were pushed out of a shoot that looks like a stump and into a bush with the High Shaman not so far behind.

“Ugh. That’s the secret hatch to the altar? Why didn’t we just take that instead of hiking?” Jeera questioned as Tal and Keeko brushed the leaves off themselves.

“It is about the journey, not the destination.” The elder explained as everyone noticed there were more sheep than there were before but no sign of their people.

Jibolba gasped then began to examine the sheep.

“Hey, Uncle J, what’s with these sheep, and where’s the tribe?” Tak wondered.

“Oh, nephew. It seems our worst fears have come to pass, and our darkest hour is upon us. These sheep are the people.” He explained in a horrified voice.

“What?” All three of them gasped.

“Quickly, find Warrior Lok and bring him to the temple. I must find the other Shamans and contact the Moon Juju!” Jibolba ordered as he rushed to the temple with his moonstone.


	4. Chapter Three: The Traitor and the Chosen

Chapter Three: The Traitor and the Chosen

In the Moon Temple…

High Shaman Jibolba searched high and low in the temple to find his Shaman brothers and sister but found none.

The temple was left in shambles as it was badly ransacked and damaged. But there was no sign of life anywhere. Broken pots and potion bottles were everywhere as it looked like a battlefield in the once peaceful Shaman’s place of sanctuary.

“High Shaman Jibolba… Is that you?” Said a small voice as the elder shaman turned around to see the apprentices and two young Jujus.

“Stumphermit, Aka’Aka, what is going on here?” He asked as the Jujus did the honors.

“We got a traitor in our midst and he decided to wreck things.” The yellow Juju crudely answered as the green Juju bumped her elbow roughly.

“Fauna!”

“What, just answering the question!”

Stumphermit then stepped forward as he kneeled to the head Shaman.

“Forgive us for we were no match for the dark forces at play here. We did not see the seeds of evil planted.” The Stump-wearing druid apologized to his superior.

“Please tell me what happen after I left.” Jibolba pleaded to the apprentice.

He hesitated for a moment, as the memory was fresh in his mind.

“Tlaloc wanted to speak to all of us of his recent adventure to the spirit realm…”

* * *

_Hours ago…_

_The Shamans were gathered as the apprentices kneeled behind them and listened to the Spirit Shaman’s words._

_“…As I have discovered, there is a new way for us to live, away rather than hiding in the shadows.” He began as the fire was burning._

_“What on in the name of Juju are you talking about, Brother. I thought you wishsh to tell ush of what happened in the shpirit.” Xox spoke up but Tlaloc continued._

_“The People of the Pupununu Tribe have been in hiding for too long and our culture is dwindling away with each passing year.” He continued as another Shaman spoke._

_“We are preserving the Tribe, Brother. You may see it as a cowardly move. But it is our duty to protect the tribe from the dark forces.” Viyyite argued as thorny vines appeared from her arms._

_“But what if I were to say that we did not need to hide anymore? What if I were to say that I would obtain the power to not only protect our tribe but rebuild it. Of course, there would be some sacrifices.” Tlaloc smirked as the Shamans did not like how he was talking._

_“What nonsense do you speak of, Brother?” Rozz’jobo sneered at his fellow Shaman._

_“Brothers, sisters, I will soon obtain the power of a Juju, become a Juju myself.”_

_This caused an uproar with the Shamans!_

_“How dare you even suggest claiming the gift of the Juju for yourself, Tlaloc! So much as suggesting such of thing is worthy of punishment by Moon Juju!” Viyyite gasped with rage._

_“Dude, I am the Shaman of Magic, you know eccentric and nutty. But even I think it’s crazy.” Castongo deadpanned as the Spirit Shaman was irritated._

_“Moon Juju… She is nothing but a weak-minded fool. We were once a great tribe and she did nothing but watch our destruction! But now, now we can free ourselves from her rule by a more favorable Juju.” Tlaloc smirked, “In exchange for my transformation, the Pupununu Tribe must fall. But if you and some of the tribe were to join me. We can build a new tribe, a better one. All you have to do is hand over your Moonstones. What do you say?”_

_The other Shamans looked to each other and nodded._

_Then they made their stance as they showed their great Shaman power!_

_The apprentices ran and hid behind the other Shamans!_

_“So, that is how it’s going to be…?” Tlaloc coldly questioned._

_“That is how it must be.” Said the only female Shaman as they began their battle!_

_But the other Shamans were no match for the newly darkened power of the traitor and the corrupted Moonstone! The apprentice watched in horror of what happened next!_

_“If you will not help me as willing humans, then you will do so as my unwilling mindless monsters!” He proclaimed as he corrupted the other moonstones!_

_Then the corrupted Moonstones used their dark magic to change the other Shaman! The moonstones attached themselves to the Shamans as they become horrible monsters!_

_“Excellent. Excellent! Who’s the small and insecure Shaman now, Moon Juju!” Tlaloc laughed as he heard a bottle break._

_They all turned to the two cowering apprentices!_

_“Blast them to bits!”_

_The monsters attacked with their power, but Stumphermit and Aka’Aka were teleported by two young Jujus!_

* * *

Present Time…

“We were thankfully saved by Flora and Fauna. But we couldn’t save the other villagers from turning into sheep. Forgive us, High Shaman.” Stumphermit apologized.

“It is okay, you two. Not even the strength of the Shamans was matched for the dark powers at work. But fear not, for we still have hope.” Jibolba assured them as he showed him his uncorrupted Moonstone.

“Thank the Moon Juju.” Aka’Aka gasped with joy.

“The prophecy…” Stumphermit grinned.

“Yes, today, the mighty Warrior Lok shall defeat the traitor, recover the Moonstones, save the other Shaman, and restore the Moonstone! As soon as Tak and his friends find him… Tak, where is Warrior Lok?” The High Shaman shouted for his nephew.

“We’re coming! We found Lok! Kinda…!” Tak shouted back as he and his friends entered the temple with a sheep.

“Thank the Jujus you three were able to survive the spell unscathed. But why do you have a sheep?” Stumphermit asked with a confused look.

“Tak, we need Lok, not a sheep!” Jibolba scolded his nephew.

“But that is Lok, Man,” Keeko explained.

“No, that is a dirty animal we use for wool.” Jibolba shook his head.

“Uncle J, that is Lok! Look, he’s wearing Lok’s amulet!” Tak shouted as he showed the green magical item.

“What? No, no, no, no! This cannot be!” Jibolba gasped.

“Maybe Tlaloc turned him into a sheep when we were gone!” Jeera assumed as she laughed a bit.

She kind of found it funny that the blowhard and her snooty sister were turned into sheep. If they survive this and win, she wasn’t going to let them live it down.

“Oh, this is horrible! The prophecy said that the mighty warrior was to stop the evil! The mighty warrior isn’t supposed to be turned into a sheep! …The mighty warrior isn’t supposed to lick my foot.” Jibolba sighed as he swatted the sheep away and Aka’Aka grabbed the creature.

“…Well, can’t we change Lok back?” Tak suggested as his uncle hummed and paced the floor.

“With the Moonstones taking, my powers are severely drained. The only way to change Lok back is to rescue Castongo and get a Moonstone back.” The High Shaman hummed as he looked to his nephew and his two friends.

He didn’t want to suggest this. Lok should be the one to do this but-.”

“Tak…” Jibolba began but hesitated for a moment, “You will need to go. The rest of us will need to defend the village.”

“What? No! Jibolba, he’ll get creamed on his own!” The princess gasped.

“Jeez, Jeera, thanks for the words of confidence.” Tak sarcastically spoke.

“But you will not be alone, Tak. Fauna and Flora will help you. Listen and follow them and they will show you how to face Castongo. Take the Amulet and follow their instructions.” The High Shaman told his nephew as the Jujus floated to Tak.

“I won’t let you down, Uncle J!” Tak smiled as he followed the Jujus.

“Good Luck Take and may the Jujus be with you! You must stop Tlaloc from destroying the Moon Goddess!”


	5. Chapter Four: Into the Jungle

In the village of the Pupununu…

Tak reached the gate as Flora and Fauna used their magic to unlock it.

The young teen then turned to his people, turned into sheep, and nodded, making a quiet vow to return with victory, to bring Lok back to normal and so he can save the world. This would be the second time he ever left the village as the world before he was new and strange. It was an unspoken rule that the people of the Pupununu do not leave the borders of their village.

He never knew why.

But Tak was about to do it again, but this time he would be alone.

“Alright, Tak, I know that this is your second time leaving the village but don’t worry. Fauna and I will be here to help you out every step of the way.” Flora assured the boy as her twin circled him as well.

“Yeah, we got your back man!” Fauna smirked, “But I got your back better than her.”

“Hey!”

“Um, girls? Who and what are you?” Tak wondered as they began their journey, trying not to offend the strange girls.

The girls then stopped fighting and turned to the tribe boy.

“Oh, how rude of us. I am Flora and this slob is Fauna.” The green girl introduced formally as her sister stuck her tongue out at her.

“We’re Juju!” The yellow wild-looking girl proclaimed with her fists on her hips to make herself look more heroic.

“Actual, Juju?” Tak gasped in awe that he was in the very presence of Jujus, the creators of their entire world.

“Well… Juju apprentices. We won’t be fully recognized jujus until we complete our apprenticeship.” Flora explained as it deflated Fauna’s ego.

“So? We are just as powerful as any other Juju!” Fauna scoffed as she tried to hide her embarrassment and red cheeks.

“…Not really. But we are really helpful. Moon Juju send us to help you save the tribe and stop Tlaloc. This the first time your out in the jungle alone, so we’ll help you out and figure out some secrets.” Flora explained to the young teen.

“Okay, where do we start?” Tak wondered as he still felt a little lost.

“Look to the scroll to see,” Flora advised the human.

The young shaman assistant to be unveiled the scroll to see the list of duties before him.

“Okay, the first thing is to find the Tears of the Moon. What’s that?” Tak wondered as he scratched his head.

“One of the first relics of Moon Juju. It’s a sacred spring that can purify evil.” Flora answered as she showed the image of it.

“Basically, if there is a corrupted shaman, just plop them in the pool to turn them back to normal. This will come in handy when you face Castongo.” Fauna added as she flew around him.

“Yeah, should be easy…” Tak spoke sarcastically as he knew that he was going to face the impossible.

* * *

In the Tower of the traitorous Tlaloc…

The former shaman of the Pupununu People stared down into his cauldron as he saw the images of Tak and the Juju Apprentices.

“Ah, sweet, innocent of a pest of a little orphaned rat, Tak. Moon Juju and Jibolba decided to send him on a little errand.” The wicked shaman chuckled darkly.

“Let me at him, Boss! Let me at that little twerp!” Pins boomed as he faked boxed and imagined fighting him.

“Hmmhmhm hmhmhmh hmmhmhh (I can take this brat on all by myself)!” Needles proclaimed as he and Pins began to get into a fight.

“Enough you two! Or I will turn you both into firewood!” Tlaloc ordered them as they instantly stopped, “That won’t be necessary to send you imbecilic.

He then changed the image of Tak to a shadowy animal hiding in the darkness with amber eyes.

“Looks like it’s time to see what they can really do. Don’t you think so, Wa-Wa-Kitsune?” The traitor to the Pupununu Tribe questioned as he made contact with the beast.

The monster croaked in acknowledgment to its master as its eyes were mesmerizingly terrifying to Pins and Needles that hid behind their shaman. The Beast’s claws were shown as slobber poured onto the floor.

“Now, now, I know that you are excited, for you see, I have a task for you.” Tlaloc began then showed him an image of Tak, “See this boy?”

“ROAR!” It bellowed.

“Yes, this boy is going to enter your territory and steal your prize. If he does, you will cease to be, and you don’t want that.”

“ROAR!”

“Exactly my pet, so you will use your magic to destroy him and his accomplices. Use every trick in the book to stop them. After all, you are the best of the best and know every spell in the book.” The Shaman ordered the beast then the beast disappeared to do its scheme.

The image then dispersed as Tlaloc stared up to the stained-glass mural of a monstrous Juju with his hands behind his back.

“Soon, Tak will be no more as well as the mighty warrior. Then once the Pupununu is gone, you can have your revenge on Moon Juju and the tribe, and I will reign as a Juju.” He spoke as if someone was in the room.

 **“I wouldn’t be so overconfident if I were you, human. Why not just crush the brat while he’s weak and helpless?”** The Juju who made a deal with him questioned.

“He is not worth our time; he will meet his end and we will reign supreme.” He answered.

**“Don’t forget that you are walking a fine line, a very fine line. Failure will not be in your best interest.”**

Then the voice disappeared.


End file.
